


The Clone Troopers Definitely Have a Religion and These Are My Thoughts On It

by Mems1223



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clone Trooper Culture (Star Wars), Clone Trooper Religion and Spirituality, Gen, Mandalorian Culture (Star Wars), Not a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mems1223/pseuds/Mems1223
Summary: What it says on the tin.
Kudos: 12





	The Clone Troopers Definitely Have a Religion and These Are My Thoughts On It

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to use this, just please credit me

I've been thinking a lot about the clone troopers and spirituality (because I've been _trying_ to write a fic), and I've come to a few conclusions:

  * **The clone troopers don’t worship a deity.  
**  

    * Partly because a good majority of deities are deities of creation, believed to be the creator of the people who worship them.   

      * The clones know who created them: the kaminoans. 
      * And they know who’s image they were made in: Jango Fett’s. 
      * So they wouldn’t worship the kaminoans OR Jango Fett because neither were particularly nice to the clones, so the clones have no reason to venerate them.
    * Also because they were trained by a bunch of Mandalorians, and subsequently adopted a lot of Mandalorian culture into their own.  

      * Modern mandalorians no longer worship the gods of the Taungs:  

        * **Kad Ha’rangir** , the god of destruction, change, and growth (ex: burning a field to fertilize it)
        * **Arasuum** , the sloth-god of idleness and stagnation (ex: letting your crops rot in the fields because you’re too lazy to harvest them)
      * Modern mandalorians believe in the Manda, which is a combination heaven and collective soul.   

        * They do not believe in an afterlife, where their consciousness lives on, rather they believe that, when they die, their soul will join and become one with the thousands of souls that come before them.
      * Modern mandalorians do not believe in a hell.   

        * They believe that the worst that could happen to a soul is to become Dar’manda—no longer mandalorian. To be no longer mandalorian is to lose your way, lose your heritage, and to doom your soul to the void. Those who are Dar’manda do not join the Manda after they die—instead, their soul ceases to exist.
      * Modern Mandalorians also have rituals and prayers which seemingly contradict their beliefs in the Manda?  

        * **Ni su'cuyi, gar kyr'adyc, ni partayli, gar darasuum.** I’m still alive, but you are dead. I remember you, so you are eternal.
        * **Nu kyr'adyc, shi taab'echaaj'la.** Not gone, merely marching far away.
        * There’s no explanation for why mandalorians need to remember those who have passed on. It is not necessary, according to what is known and believed about the Manda.   

          * Perhaps it takes a long time to get to the Manda, and those on the journey must be on their guard against demons and dark spirits? 
          * And those still alive need to remember them so that their soul does not lose itself before it reaches the Manda?  
  
  

  * **The clone troopers practice a form of ancestor veneration.  
**  

    * They believe that their fallen brothers march ahead of them, scouting and keeping watch, ensuring that their brothers behind them are safe.
    * They pray to their fallen brothers, because they are no longer limited by the flesh, and so they can keep watch for dangers that a living brother might miss. 
    * They also pray to their fallen brothers to lend them strength, or courage, or skills. The Darasuum Vode (Eternal Brothers) have the ability to guard their living brothers’ souls and spirits, not just their bodies.  
  
  

  * **Because they are clones, they would NOT believe their souls would all join into one.  
**  

    * People already see them as one big group, as interchangeable, and the clones value their individual identities too much to believe that they’d lose something so important after they die.
    * They believe that they would all be together again, as one whole army, clan, family. They would be like the stars in the sky, or the pieces in a mosaic: each piece unique and beautiful on its own, but even more beautiful in its entirety.  
  
  

  * **Because of their Jedi, the clones believe in a version of the Force.  
**  

    * The mandalorians’ view of the Manda and the afterlife create a distance between the physical and spiritual worlds.  

      * They do not necessarily believe that the spiritual world can affect the physical world. They believe that, once you’re done in the physical world, you go to the spiritual world, and there’s no real crossover other than that.
    * The Jedi, on the other hand, believe very strongly that the spiritual world can affect the physical world, and that it does so quite often.  

      * The clones have seen this, whether the Jedi is lifting a rock, or knows where a blaster bolt is without looking, or healing a minor injury on a brother when a medic isn’t available.
    * Because they have evidence that the spiritual world interacts with the physical world, the clones believe that the Darasuum Vode CAN interact with them, either by watching them, protecting them, or simply being near them for comfort.  

      * The clones **do not** call this the Force, because they understand their brothers’ spirits being near them, but they do not understand the Force AT ALL.




End file.
